A window to the past
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Severus, quinze ans, vit un événement difficile et se confie à l'un de ses enseignants. Cependant, ils sont espionnés... Cela aura-t-il des conséquences ? OS sans prétention aucune. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Rating T pour certains thèmes difficiles.


_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

 _J'avais publié cet OS dans mon Recueil, mais manifestement, personne ne l'a lu. Du coup, je le republie en histoire indépendante._

 _Cette fiction n'est pas la plus joyeuse, mais j'y ai insufflé une note d'espoir. J'espère que ça fonctionnera._

 _Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à J.-K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire en elle-même._

 _Petite précision : Il s'agit d'un OS de voyage temporel, ça se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs, Harry a remonté le temps et est leur prof de... Eh bien, vous verrez. Je pense que tout est parfaitement clair dans la fic, je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Après avoir chatouillé la poire tenue par une statue, le jeune homme entra silencieusement dans les cuisines, le visage impassible. Néanmoins, dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur de la salle, son masque se fissura, laissant voir la tristesse et l'anéantissement, en plus de la fatigue.

« Severus ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, avant de se tourner vers la petite table. Il y reconnut le professeur de Vol, Harry Peverell. Lui-même n'avait suivi ce cours qu'en première année, mais l'enseignant et lui se retrouvaient souvent dans les cuisines en pleine nuit. Le professeur semblait toujours savoir quand il avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Le voir là n'était donc pas si étonnant.

Severus Tobias Snape, adolescent de quinze ans, avait un physique plutôt ingrat. Dégingandé, pas assez grand pour son âge et trop mince, les traits irréguliers, un nez quelque peu proéminent, des cheveux gras à cause des potions, des dents semblant jaunâtres en contraste d'une peau bien trop blême... Seule son amie d'enfance, Lily Evans, l'acceptait entièrement, sans condition. Même Lucius Malfoy gardait ses distances. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était de deux années plus âgé, mais il restait toujours distant, alors même qu'il était celui à l'avoir introduit dans son cercle d'amis.

Severus n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de sa relation privilégiée avec le professeur de Vol. L'enseignant non plus, d'ailleurs. Il était là, à écouter tous ses états d'âme, sans jamais le juger. Et, seulement lorsque Severus avait vidé son sac, Peverell lui donnait son avis, et ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Ses conseils s'étaient révélés précieux.

Et ce soir, une fois encore, Severus avait besoin d'aide. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Il s'assit donc devant le professeur, la mine sombre. Peverell appela un elfe, et demanda un chocolat chaud pour l'élève. Severus eut un petit sourire devant l'attention. Jamais il ne se permettait de boire du chocolat en public, c'était une boisson de réconfort, et les Serpentards n'ont pas besoin de réconfort, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait une preuve de faiblesse.

« Bonsoir, Severus.

– Bonsoir, Professeur. »

Le silence s'installa. C'était une des choses que le jeune homme appréciait particulièrement chez son confident. Il ne le poussait jamais, et le laissait aller à son rythme.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était déjà deux heures et demie passées.

* * *

En cette nuit de mi-décembre, James Potter était impatient. Impatient et excité, de même que son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. En revanche, Remus Lupin était inquiet, quelque peu réticent. Et Peter Pettigrew semblait mitigé.

Ils suivaient Severus Snape, alias Snivellus, depuis quelques minutes déjà, prêts à l'attaquer à tout moment et à l'humilier de la plus cuisante des manières. Cependant, il avaient failli se faire prendre à chaque fois, soit par un fantôme, soit par Rusard ou sa chatte, soit par un enseignant faisant sa ronde, ils n'avaient donc pas pu agir.

Jusqu'à présent.

Planqués sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, les maraudeurs étaient entrés dans les cuisines, à la suite de leur proie.

Et là, ils avaient vu leur professeur préféré.

Harry Ronald Granger Peverell, enseignant de Vol depuis leur première année. Toujours souriant, avenant, impartial et juste, il avait fait l'unanimité chez les élèves. Surtout qu'il n'avait que vingt-huit ans, vingt-trois lors de leur première année, il était donc proche des élèves. James adorait venir le voir et lui demander des conseils pour perfectionner ses techniques de vol, accompagné de Sirius.

Et là, ils le voyaient interagir avec Servilo comme il le faisait avec eux. C'est-à-dire, comme des amis. James et Sirius se sentaient bouillonner de jalousie. Enfin, surtout James. Remus ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela, et Peter s'impatientait simplement en silence.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, les quatre jeunes hommes de cinquième année se planquèrent dans un coin, assez près pour tout entendre, mais assez loin pour ne pas être perçus, grâce à la cape.

Ils attendraient que l'enseignant parte pour humilier leur ennemi.

* * *

Severus tenait fermement la tasse de chocolat dans ses deux mains. C'était chaud. Les irrégularités de brun dans la boisson étaient fascinantes, notamment par leur aspect concentrique, un peu comme les cercles noirs et blancs moldus servant à l'hypnose.

« Monsieur ?

– Oui, Severus ? répondit patiemment l'enseignant.

– Je suis désolé. »

Peverell pencha la tête avec curiosité, l'interrogation flottant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés semblant indomptables et masquant son front lui donnaient un petit air sauvage. Ses traits, doux, lui conféraient une perpétuelle aura de bienveillance attirant immanquablement la sympathie.

« Je vous ai évité cette année.

– Oh. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais certainement tes raisons. »

Severus hocha la tête. La compréhension sans borne de ce prof le sidérait toujours.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Un temps. Severus le dévisagea. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, d'emblée, il avait fait confiance à ce prof, alors même qu'il avait eu besoin de quelques semaines avec Lily. Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'ordinaire, mais, pour une raison étrange, qu'il ne s'expliquait même pas, il avait confiance en cet homme. Inconditionnellement. Il n'avait même jamais eu confiance en ses propres parents.

« Oui. »

Le mot flotta, mais Severus n'en dit pas plus. Le professeur n'ajouta rien, sachant que, parfois, du temps était nécessaire pour organiser ses idées. Il prit une gorgée de thé en même temps que le jeune homme en prenait une de chocolat, ce qui fit sourire l'adulte.

Sous la cape, James bouillonnait. Non seulement le prof tutoyait Servilus, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec lui, mais en plus... Pourquoi cela prenait-il tant de temps ? Il ne pouvait pas se dépêcher, cet abruti graisseux de...

« Elle est partie. Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Interloqué, James se tourna vers Remus, qui haussa les épaules. Le loup-garou n'en savait pas plus que lui, malgré son statut de préfet.

« Qui cela ?

– Ma mère. Cet été. En juillet. Le douze. »

Severus inspira, comme si ce qu'il allait dire serait quelque chose de terrible.

« Ça fait cinq mois déjà. »

L'adulte considéra un instant les informations en silence.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie en-dehors de l'école. Vous le saviez ?

– Oui, je suis au courant. J'ai été restreint par ces règles, moi aussi. »

Une gorgée de chocolat. Et puis une autre. Du courage. Arrêter de détourner le sujet. Encore une gorgée, pour la route.

« J'habite côté moldu. Mon père... »

Severus s'interrompit, la gorge nouée. Les larmes perlaient déjà au bord de ses cils, mais il les retint encore un peu. Il pouvait se le permettre, il le savait, pourtant. Ce professeur, il ne dirait jamais rien.

« Mon père est moldu. »

Sous la cape, les maraudeurs étaient incrédules. Surtout James, qui s'était toujours amusé à traiter le Serpentard de futur mangemort et d'adepte de la magie noire. C'était... inattendu.

« Ma mère... Elle venait d'une grande famille de sorciers de sang-pur. Mais...

– Ils l'ont reniée, devina Peverell.

– Oui. Parce qu'elle a épousé un moldu.

– Je vois. »

L'enseignant observa le ténébreux jeune homme. Il pouvait voir la souffrance dans ses yeux, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la faire disparaître. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

« Quel est le nom de cette famille ?

– Prince. »

Sirius sursauta, et les autres le regardèrent avec curiosité, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer négativement la tête. Les garçons n'insistèrent pas. Ils le cuisineraient plus tard.

« Professeur ?

– Je pense que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, désormais.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment. »

Severus hocha la tête, et les larmes coulèrent, doucement. Il ne tenta pas de les effacer, ni de les retenir, cette fois. Harry le regardait simplement, sans aucun jugement dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Il n'y avait ni pitié, ni fausse compassion. En revanche, il y avait de la compréhension. Il se doutait que l'adulte avait déjà deviné, mais attendait qu'il s'exprime.

Il reprit une gorgée de chocolat. C'était chaud.

« Harry... Vous savez, mon père... Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je crois ?

– Oui. Il boit. Beaucoup.

– Oui. Depuis... Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai toujours vu avec une bouteille ou un verre à la main, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. »

Encore une fois, le silence. Les maraudeurs écoutaient avec attention, perdus. Horrifiés, certainement. Ils commençaient à comprendre.

« J'ai commencé à faire des potions pour aider ma mère.

– Comment cela ?

– Mon père... L'alcool, ça... Ça ne l'aidait pas à être calme. Il aimait se servir de sa ceinture. Parfois, il utilisait des ustensiles de cuisine. Ou des bibelots. Quand... Quand il s'en est servi sur moi pour la première fois... J'avais cinq ans. Je crois. J'avais fait de la magie accidentelle. Pour la première fois. Ça avait cassé une fenêtre. Et mon père... »

Severus s'interrompit, inspira profondément, puis expira lentement, s'astreignant au calme.

« Il détestait ma mère. Il déteste la magie et les sorciers. Pour lui, nous sommes des monstres. Des anomalies. Il voulait... Il voulait faire sortir la maladie de mon corps. Expulser la magie. Alors...

– Alors il frappait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Severus acquiesça. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs peu joyeux. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

« Je soignais ma mère avec des baumes et des potions de soins que je fabriquais. J'ai même volé des ingrédients à Slughorn pour ça, vous savez ?

– Je ne te punirai pas. »

Severus sourit à son aîné. Il le savait déjà. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Sous la cape, James se sentait nauséeux. Sirius n'était pas mieux. Remus était pâle, et Peter avait plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant pas en entendre plus, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Cet été... Il a utilisé un couteau. C'était la première fois. »

Encore une fois, le silence. Severus posa sa tasse vide sur la table, en même temps que l'adulte le faisait aussi en face. L'adolescent ne le remarqua cependant pas, perdu dans son récit décousu. Comment le dire ? Comment formuler ?

« Et je n'ai pas pu soigner ma mère. C'était... C'était trop... Trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il y avait une flaque, par terre, tout autour d'elle. C'était rouge. Trop rouge. Mais sa peau, à elle, elle était trop blanche, trop pâle... Je... Quand c'est arrivé... Je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai même pas pleuré. Ni crié. J'ai essayé de la soigner avec mes potions et mes baumes, mais... Mais ça n'a pas marché. Et je ne pouvais pas faire de magie. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter mon père. Je n'ai rien fait. Rien du tout. »

Les dernières paroles avaient été chuchotées, mais, dans le silence ambiant, elles avaient été parfaitement audibles. Les elfes de maison s'étaient lancé des sorts de silence pour continuer leur travail, ne voulant surtout pas déranger. Les maraudeurs avaient les larmes aux yeux.

« Je pourrais te dire que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Severus.

– Vous ne me le dites pas ?

– Non. Ça ne servirait à rien. Quand on se sent coupable, on ne peut rien y faire. Surtout si c'est pour la mort de quelqu'un qu'on a aimé. Il y a ces mots, ces paroles, que tout le monde nous dit, mais qui ne servent à rien. Tout ce qu'il. y. a. à faire, [1] c'est survivre. Et attendre. Seul le temps nous aide véritablement.

– Vous... Vous avez déjà vécu ça, professeur ? Pardon, Harry ?

– Oui. Des amis. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Mes amis étaient tout pour moi. Je les ai perdus. Et je me suis longtemps senti coupable.

– Ce n'est plus le cas ? releva Severus.

– Non, en effet. Il m'a fallu du temps, cependant. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils meurent. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Et je sais, que si on remontait le temps, mon comportement n'aurait pas changé. Parce que je ne pouvais pas agir autrement. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais. »

Harry s'interrompit un instant. Il regardait sa tasse, et les quelques gouttes de thé collant aux parois de la porcelaine. Mais il voyait aussi les corps. Les morts. Le champ de bataille. Les enterrements. Le deuil. Les couleurs qui disparaissent. Un monde en gris.

Et puis Severus, en face de lui.

« La question que tu dois te poser, Severus, c'est celle-là : avec les moyens dont tu disposais, est-ce que tu aurais réellement pu changer les événements, tels qu'ils se sont déroulés ? Je ne te demande pas de trouver la réponse maintenant. Tu ne dois pas y répondre tout de suite. Tu dois y réfléchir, et voir, tout à fait objectivement, si effectivement tu aurais pu, ou non, faire quelque chose. »

Severus acquiesça. Malgré ce qu'il ressentait, il restait pragmatique. Il pouvait comprendre que, d'une certaine manière, il y avait certaines choses qu'on ne comprenait qu'avec le temps. Parce que ça ne se comprenait pas avec des mots, ou de manière rationnelle. C'était impossible à formuler, c'était dans les tripes et dans les émotions. Dans le corps. Pas dans la tête.

« Professeur... Harry, je... Quand... Quand mon père me... Me frappait... Ma mère... Elle le provoquait. Elle faisait tout pour que je n'aie rien. Ou le moins de mal possible, en tout cas.

– Et ça marchait ?

– Oui. Mais... »

Inspirer. Expirer. Lentement. Profondément.

Ne pas craquer. Pas encore. Tout raconter.

Après, il pourrait craquer. Juste un peu. Un peu plus longtemps.

Tenir. Il devait tenir. Respirer.

Doucement.

Profondément.

« Cet été... Je travaillais sur un devoir de Soin aux créatures magiques. Sur les vampires et leur contrôle sur certains animaux, comme les loups ou les chauve-souris. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me souviens de ça...

– Les détails sont importants, Severus. Ils t'ancrent dans la réalité. C'est normal.

– D'accord... Je bossais sur un sujet magique, donc... Et... Mon père... Il m'a vu. Et... Il est devenu furieux. Ma mère s'est interposée. J'étais déjà un peu blessé, mais je ne sentais rien. Vous pensez que je suis insensible ?

– Non. Tu avais peur. Même si tu étais comme anesthésié. Ce que tu ressentais était plus fort que la douleur physique. C'est l'adrénaline. C'est tout à fait normal. Ça arrive aussi aux moldus, tu sais. »

Severus hocha la tête, quelque peu soulagé. Il n'était pas anormal. Et il avait pu dire la vérité. Entièrement. À présent, il pouvait craquer. Il avait tout dit. Plus rien ne le retenait.

Il craqua.

* * *

James Potter avait beau détester Severus Snape, il ne lui aurait cependant jamais souhaité de vivre quelque chose d'aussi dur, d'aussi éprouvant.

Lorsqu'il vit l'effondrement de son ennemi de toujours, il se demanda s'il avait eu raison d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de raison valable. Il se sentait nauséeux. Snape avait manifestement déjà beaucoup à supporter, et lui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le harceler, de le persécuter.

Parce que c'était ça.

De la persécution.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait ça ? Ses cheveux gras ? Sa peau trop blême ? Sa maigreur ? Ses robes noires ? Son appartenance à la Maison Serpentard ? Son amitié avec Lily-jolie ? Leur proximité ?

... Non.

Il avait juste été jaloux. Il avait entraîné ses amis avec lui, mais il était le seul responsable. Il était responsable. Il avait contribué à détruire cet autre garçon pour une seule chose qu'il ne possédait pas lui-même.

Lui, il avait ses parents. Il avait l'amour. Il avait beaucoup d'amis. Certains très proches, d'autres moins, mais il pouvait compter sur eux. Il le savait. C'était une certitude rassurante, tout comme l'environnement chaleureux dans lequel il avait grandi.

Snape, lui, qu'avait-il ?

Un père alcoolique et violent.

Une mère récemment décédée en tentant de le protéger.

Une apparence ingrate.

Des connaissances en lieu et place d'amis.

L'intelligence.

Le talent en potions qui attire la jalousie.

L'amitié profonde de Lily Evans.

En fait, à part son talent en potions et l'amitié de Lily, Severus n'avait quasiment rien, réalisa James, horrifié.

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Sirius Black avait de nombreux défauts, bien qu'il tentait de convaincre son monde de l'inverse. Il était impulsif, fonceur, souvent colérique, irréfléchi, égoïste et possessif. Il était également peu attentionné à tout ce qui ne le concernait pas directement. Quant à ce qui ne le touchait pas du tout, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler.

Il n'avait pas vu la forte ressemblance entre sa situation et celle de Servilo, pardon, Snape. Ou plutôt, il avait refusé de la voir. Il avait préféré suivre James et sa jalousie plutôt que de tenter de le raisonner.

C'était plus simple. Plus facile.

Mais là, là... Il se sentait aussi nauséeux que James. Peut-être même plus. Parce que lui au moins, il avait des amis sur qui compter. Il pouvait s'appuyer sur eux. Les parents de James avaient même offert de l'accueillir chez eux si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Snape, lui, où pouvait-il se réfugier ? Qui le protégerait de sa famille ?

Et surtout, il connaissait la même situation. Pas exactement pareille, mais presque. Une famille difficile. La peur, ou l'angoisse de rentrer dans ce que l'on était forcé d'appeler "maison". Alors que la seule vraie maison qu'ils avaient, c'était Poudlard. Ça avait toujours été Poudlard.

Et même Poudlard, lui et ses amis s'étaient escrimés à la rendre la plus invivable possible pour cet autre garçon.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

Il n'y avait eu ni expansion de sentiment dégoulinant de mièvrerie à vomir, ni promesse démesurée. Il n'y avait eu aucune parole, en fait.

Severus s'était effondré, assis au sol à côté de sa chaise. Les jambes repliées contre son torse. Les bras entourant les jambes. La tête enfouie sur les genoux. Les larmes coulant en silence. Pas un cri, pas un mot, pas un gémissement.

Harry l'avait rejoint dans le même silence respectueux. S'était accroupi à la hauteur de l'adolescent. Avait posé sa main sur une épaule tremblante, avant d'attirer le jeune homme contre lui, tout doucement, sans le brusquer, et toujours en silence.

Et il était simplement resté ainsi, sobrement. Les paroles auraient été superflues.

Severus s'était alors entièrement laissé aller. Les sanglots l'avaient secoué, un cri de gorge était peu à peu monté, et il avait manqué s'étouffer, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces aux robes du professeur. La main caressant son dos en faisant des cercles réguliers et le souffle mesuré et régulier de l'adulte lui avaient permis de respirer normalement, malgré... Tout ça.

Lorsque Severus s'était doucement dégagé de l'étreinte, Harry avait remis sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, des secondes, des minutes, des heures ? Cela importait peu.

« Harry ? »

Le concerné hocha simplement la tête, enjoignant silencieusement Severus à poursuivre.

« Merci. »

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'enseignant.

« Je t'en prie. »

* * *

 _[1] Désolée pour cette coupure de points, mais ce foutu site de m**** corrige automatiquement en coupant, et ça devient : "Tout ce qu'i faire...", ce qui enlève tout le sens à la phrase ! Non mais ! Abruti ! Hem... Désolée, mais j'ai essayé plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, le site recommence, je n'ai trouvé que cette solution, et c'est passablement agaçant..._

 _(NDA : Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai hésité à m'arrêter là, parce que mon idée de base de cette histoire, c'était cette conversation entre Harry et Severus... Mais après avoir écrit cette conversation, j'avais un sentiment d'inachevé, qu'il manquait quelque chose, alors j'ai continué. J'ai aussi hésité à ne pas mettre Harry comme interlocuteur, mais une représentation fantomatique de l'école de Poudlard, au travers d'une vieille dame rassurante. J'ai eu cette idée grâce à une autre fiction, et c'est aussi ce qui m'a convaincue de ne pas le faire, je voulais une idée à moi, quelque chose de novateur. Enfin, novateur, façon de parler. Peut-être. J'espère que ça l'est.)_

 _(Sinon, des passages seront en italique plus tard, deux pour être plus précise. Pour l'un, c'est parce que c'est un extrait d'un article de journal. Pour l'autre, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une conversation en Fourchelangue. Et le nom de la Gazette est en italique aussi, parce que c'est un titre, justement. Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout.)_

* * *

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées deux semaines plus tard. Severus n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait demandé à ce que Harry devienne son tuteur. Avec l'aide de l'enseignant, il avait ramené des preuves des abus et de la négligence dont il avait été victime toutes ces années. Notamment la mort de sa mère, qui était la plus forte preuve.

Malheureusement.

Mais au moins, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus le forcer à demeurer avec sa "famille" à Spinner's End, désormais.

Lorsque le dossier avait été amené au Magenmagot, Harry avait même poussé le vice en portant plainte contre le directeur de Poudlard. Pas en son nom propre, mais au nom de Severus.

Après tout, le vieil homme avait toujours été au courant de la vie menée par tous ses étudiants, et il n'avait rien fait. Il avait destitué le grand mage noir Grindelwald, et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour aider un étudiant victime de "simples" violences familiales. C'était son devoir de directeur, et il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait jamais agi.

Les journaux s'étaient emparés de l'affaire, bien que le nom de Severus et celui de Harry furent gardés sous silence, remplacés par des pseudonymes. Ça avait été précisé dans l'article d'une certaine Rita Skeeter, jeune journaliste qui commençait tout juste sa carrière à la _Gazette_.

Et pour un début de carrière, elle avait fait sensation, et bien que sa plume n'était pas aussi acérée qu'à l'époque de Harry, elle faisait tout de même mouche. Le vieux fou, comme il avait été surnommé à plusieurs reprises dans l'article, avait été littéralement incendié par la jeune femme.

Elle avait même posé certaines questions plutôt dérangeantes :

« _Le cas de ce jeune homme est-il réellement isolé ? Ne peut-on pas craindre que, certainement, d'autres enfants aient pu être victimes d'abus, sans jamais que personne ne s'y soit penché ? En quoi le directeur de Poudlard est-il légitime à son poste ? N'est-ce pas la preuve, par ce manque flagrant d'action, qu'il a abandonné ses élèves ? Où est-il, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Où est-il, ce si grand homme, et toutes ses belles promesses de sûreté ? Est-ce cela, cette belle idéologie du Plus Grand Bien ?_ »

Dumbledore avait été destitué de son titre de directeur de Poudlard et éjecté de son siège au Magenmagot. Il n'avait pas été envoyé à Azkaban, du fait de ses actions passées. Cependant, on lui avait demandé —gentiment mais fermement— de se retirer des affaires du monde. On l'avait traité comme un vieil homme gâteux et sénile, en somme.

* * *

Mine de rien, Severus était l'héritier des Prince et avait hérité de leurs talents en potions. Il était donc inconcevable qu'il ne soit pas protégé.

Harry avait répugné à user de cet argument, mais il savait que c'était un mal nécessaire. Au moins, il était sûr que le cas de Severus serait pris au sérieux.

Severus avait d'ailleurs été contacté par sa famille maternelle, lorsque cette dernière avait pris connaissance des événements. Pas par la presse, puisque leurs identités étaient tenues secrètes, mais par la Commission s'occupant de tout ce qui concernait l'éducation des jeunes sorciers, notamment des abus. C'était le Juge aux Affaires Familiales qui les avait contactés.

Comme Severus était le dernier de la lignée des Prince à pouvoir assurer une descendance, il avait été nommé héritier, et il prendrait le titre de Lord à sa majorité. Il avait d'ailleurs accepté de prendre le nom de Prince, renonçant à celui de Snape, et avait —pour son titre de Lord et son héritage— rencontré Lady Prince, sa grand-mère maternelle et chef de famille depuis le décès de son époux, en présence de Harry.

Il n'avait pas voulu y aller seul.

Contre toute attente, ça s'était très bien passé, dès lors que la Lady fut assurée que le jeune enseignant n'avait aucune envie de s'emparer de la fortune des Prince, ou de profiter de la situation. Elle fut même entièrement rassurée quand, à contrecœur, Harry lui avait raconté —en privé et loin des oreilles de Severus— sa propre enfance et les abus dont il avait lui-même été victime.

Il lui avait même raconté son statut de voyageur temporel, après avoir fait faire un serment magique à la Dame, pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais rien répéter. Elle avait promis et avait désormais toute confiance en ce jeune homme pour prendre soin de son petit-fils. Elle avait d'ailleurs pleuré au récit de la mort tragique de l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la trame temporelle du jeune adulte, ainsi qu'à la vie tortueuse qu'il avait menée, ou aurait menée si Harry n'était pas venu.

Il lui avait raconté comment, après avoir tout perdu, il avait pris cette lourde décision, au risque de disparaître lorsqu'arriverait sa naissance, car ne connaissant pas les réelles conséquences d'un tel voyage. Du moins, sur une temporalité aussi longue.

Comment il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin dans le passé, restreint par le peu de retourneurs de temps existant encore, bien planqués au Ministère. Comment il avait dû ruser pour en voler un, sans pouvoir choisir l'époque à laquelle il atterrirait. Il avait simplement pu choisir la tranche d'années entre 1970 et 1980. Il avait choisi la date la plus ancienne, bien sûr.

Comment, arrivé à 22 ans dans cette époque si différente de la sienne, il avait dû ruser pour se faire une place en seulement une année, car il savait que l'année suivante était celle de la première rentrée de ses parents et de Severus, et qu'il devait absolument être présent dès cette année-là.

Comment il avait réussi à tromper le monde, même Dumbledore, simplement en ne le regardant pas directement dans les yeux. Basique, mais efficace. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour protéger son esprit, il fallait bien trouver une parade.

Comment, tout en refusant de trop changer, il avait corrigé sa myopie et modifié ses traits, de manière à ressembler davantage à sa mère, ses anciens traits étant par trop reconnaissables. Il avait néanmoins fallu qu'il trouve une solution définitive, des traits familiaux étaient donc tout indiqués. Il avait simplement grossi certains de ses traits pour en effacer d'autres. Et en plus, ressembler à sa mère lui plaisait, ce n'avait donc pas été un si gros sacrifice.

Par contre, sa célèbre cicatrice n'avait pu être effacée, car d'origine magique. Il avait, du coup, laissé pousser sa frange pour la masquer. Il avait bien tenté le fond de teint, mais, à l'idée de devoir faire ça tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il avait rapidement laissé tomber.

La frange, c'était très bien.

* * *

Minerva MacGonnagal fut nommée directrice et, au soulagement de tous, mais sans surprise pour Harry, elle s'en sortait très bien. Et même, les privilèges donnés aux Gryffondors, au détriment des autres Maisons, notamment Serpentard, disparurent totalement. Minerva avait une politique bien plus juste que son prédécesseur, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire.

* * *

Les maraudeurs n'embêtèrent plus jamais Severus, ni aucun autre Serpentard. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous avec Harry —en tant qu'enseignant— pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

La leçon de morale qui s'abattit sur eux ce jour-là fut mémorable.

Ils apprirent, entre autres, l'enfance de Voldemort, son statut de sang-mêlé, son père moldu qui avait tenté de le tuer lorsque sa mère était enceinte. L'orphelinat. Les maltraitantes, les moldus le traitant de monstre. Sa connaissance naturelle du Fourchelangue, et la crainte de tous les autres —tant enfants qu'adultes— vis-à-vis de cette étrange capacité.

Sa répartition à Serpentard, le rejet des autres Maisons pour son appartenance à celle-ci, et le rejet de ses condisciples pour ne pas être un sang-pur. Sa découverte de son ascendance directe avec Salazar Serpentard, et l a nature de moldu de son père, alors qu'il croyait tenir ses pouvoirs de son paternel. Sa déception, en réalisant la faiblesse de sa mère pour n'avoir pas survécu à sa naissance, alors même qu'elle était une sorcière. De sang-pur, en plus.

La Chambre des Secrets. Le monstre qui y était dissimulé —Harry préféra ne pas dévoiler la nature du Basilic, le qualifiant seulement de "monstre" ou de "créature magique mortelle", ni l'emplacement de la Chambre. Les pétrifications. Le meurtre de Mimi Geignarde par le monstre. L'arrestation de Hagrid, parce qu'il fallait un coupable pour la société, et quoi de mieux qu'un hybride demi-géant potentiellement dangereux ?

Le meurtre de son propre père, ainsi que du reste de sa famille moldue. L'impero lancé sur son oncle, se dénonçant lui-même pour le meurtre de cette famille moldue, ce qui avait condamné ledit oncle à la perpétuité à Azkaban.

Dumbledore, qui avait refusé sa demande d'enseigner au poste de professeur de Défense, alors que ça aurait pu sauver son âme. Ce n'était pas certain, bien sûr, mais tout de même.

Dumbledore, qui s'était toujours méfié de lui, alors qu'il n'avait, au départ, rien fait de mal, si ce n'est se défendre contre un monde injuste, cruel et violent.

Dumbledore, qui prônait l'amour et l'entente, qui ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, et qui ne l'avait jamais aidé.

Dumbledore, qui n'avait jamais rien tenté, comme s'il était perdu dès le départ, et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Dumbledore, qui avait été profondément injuste.

« Vous vous rendez compte que ce sont les personnes intolérantes qui créent les monstres ? Personne ne naît en tant que monstre, et Voldemort n'y fait pas exception. Ce sont des idiots comme vous qui l'ont fait devenir ainsi. Que pensez-vous qu'il se serait passé si vous aviez continué ainsi avec Severus ? Vous étiez littéralement en train de le pousser dans les ténèbres ! Sur quoi vous fondiez-vous pour l'accuser ainsi ? La Maison Serpentard ? Les qualités qu'elle prône sont la ruse et l'ambition, je ne vois pas le rapport avec la magie noire ! Et sachez qu'il y a des Gryffondors qui sont devenus mangemorts, la Maison à laquelle vous appartenez ne veut donc rien dire ! »

Déconfits, les garçons s'étaient, quelques jours plus tard, excusés publiquement, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, à Severus d'abord, puis aux membres de la Maison Serpentard, expliquant qu'on leur avait ouvert les yeux, et que l'appartenance à une Maison ne détermine pas le penchant vers la magie noire ou blanche.

Severus ne s'était jamais disputé avec Lily. Il ne l'avait jamais traitée de sang-de-bourbe.

* * *

Voldemort avait été anéanti l'année suivante, sans que personne ne sache comment.

En fait, Harry avait fait usage de ses connaissances pour rassembler les Horcruxes dans la Chambre des Secrets, les uns après les autres, depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Ça avait quand même pris six années.

Étonnamment, il avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec le Basilic, qui avait reconnu la puissance d'un grand sorcier, bien que ne descendant pas directement de Serpentard.

Harry avait tiqué.

« _Comment ça, pas directement ? Ça veut dire que je descends indirectement de lui ?_

 _– Sache, humain, que Serpentard et Gryffondor sont les descendants de la même lignée. Et toi, tu descends de Gryffondor._

 _– Ah... Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas..._

 _– N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des Trois Frères ? Tu portes leur nom, pourtant._

 _– Si... Attendez, vous voulez dire que..._

 _– Le premier frère, qui possédait la Baguette de la Mort, n'a jamais eu de descendance, et la Baguette se transmet de meurtre en meurtre. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Le deuxième, qui possédait la Pierre de Résurrection, est l'ancêtre de la lignée de Serpentard. Le troisième, qui possédait la Cape d'Invisibilité, est l'ancêtre de Gryffondor, et le tien, puisque tu as hérité de cette cape. Ainsi, le père des Trois Frères est l'ancêtre commun des lignées de Serpentard et de Gryffondor._

 _– Je suis donc... De la même famille que Voldemort ?_

 _– Qui cela ?_

 _– Oh, oui, Tom Marvollo Riddle, désolé._

 _– Ah, je vois. Eh bien oui, tu es de la même famille que cet humain. Très, très éloignée. Mais oui. Tu peux donc me faire obéir, puisque tu es du sang de Serpentard, même éloigné._ »

Harry était stupéfait. Et encore, le mot était faible. Abasourdi serait plus proche de la vérité.

Enfin, d'une certaine manière, ça l'arrangeait, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Proposer une trêve ou la paix à Voldemort, c'était mission impossible, il le savait bien. Il connaissait le personnage, il était arrivé trop tard pour espérer un changement de sa part, même s'il lui avait tout raconté.

Et il n'était pas assez fou pour ça. Ni suicidaire.

Il avait donc détruit les Horcruxes, tous en même temps, bien qu'il ait dû ruser pour en trouver certains, et qu'il avait dû se faire aider du Basilic pour faire venir Nagini, qui avait été forcée d'obéir au Roi des serpents. ( _NDA : Nagini est une femelle, c'est pourquoi je conjugue au féminin._ ) Les détruire autrement que tous ensemble aurait conduit à l'échec de la mission, car Voldemort se serait rendu compte de la perte progressive de son âme. Il fallait donc tout réunir au préalable. D'où le temps que cela avait pris.

Après cela, il avait assassiné Voldemort à la moldue. Il était l'exemple même de la possibilité de réchapper à un Avada, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, d'autant que leurs baguettes étant jumelles, elles ne pouvaient se détruire mutuellement. Du coup, il lui avait tranché la gorge dans son sommeil avec un simple couteau de cuisine. Bien aiguisé au préalable, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas été repéré, grâce à la Cape d'Invisibilité, cela avait donc été plutôt facile.

La paix, bien que fragile, avait donc été rétablie.

Le nom du Sauveur demeura anonyme. Harry avait envoyé une lettre ouverte au ministère pour leur expliquer la situation, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails. Il valait mieux garder l'existence des Horcruxes secrète, histoire que ça ne donne pas de mauvaises idées à certains. Sait-on jamais.

La marque des ténèbres fut dévoilée, et les mangemorts arrêtés. Parmi eux, Peter Pettigrew, à la stupeur générale, sauf de Harry. Certains purent prendre la fuite, mais ils avaient été fichés, ils seraient donc appréhendés tôt ou tard. Severus n'avait pas prêté allégeance, il ne fut, par conséquent, pas du tout inquiété.

* * *

Malgré des sentiments très forts, Lily n'était pas amoureuse de Severus. Elle le voyait comme son meilleur ami, presqu'un frère, mais certainement pas comme un amoureux potentiel. Elle avait épousé James, et Severus avait été son témoin. Remus fut celui de James, alors que dans la temporalité de Harry, cela avait été Sirius.

Harry James Potter ne vint jamais au monde. Le 31 juillet 1980 naquit un joli petit bébé du doux nom de Rose Lily Potter. Sirius fut nommé parrain de la petite. Au moins, quelques éléments n'avaient pas changé.

Harry Ronald Granger Peverell ne disparut pas de la surface du monde.

Harry avait créé un nouvel avenir, étincelant.

Bien sûr, des ténèbres subsisteraient toujours. La lumière ne peut exister sans les ténèbres, le bien ne peut exister sans le mal, et ainsi de suite.

Cependant, bien que toujours imparfait, ce monde serait indéniablement meilleur que celui du passé de Harry. Ou de son futur qui n'aurait finalement pas lieu. C'était compliqué, et Harry avait bien du mal à saisir toutes les subtilités.

Mais il ne regrettait pas. Severus était devenu comme un petit frère pour lui. Un petit frère à protéger, et dont il fallait prendre soin.

Il ne manquait jamais de lui répéter, jour après jour, qu'il en valait la peine, et qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Il savait que le nouvellement Prince avait besoin d'entendre ce discours. Lui-même aurait voulu qu'on le lui dise.

À présent, ils pourraient trouver le bonheur.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
